Battery cell cycle life (i.e., number of charge/discharge cycles) is a function of several factors. The nature and purity of the battery cell ingredients are a legacy of the manufacturing environment and, as such, a degradation factor that a device using the battery cell cannot change. The manner in which the battery cell is treated in operation, however, also affects the cycle life of the battery cell.
Battery cell data sheets set operational parameters for the battery cells. Battery management systems should ensure that the battery cells are operated within limits specified in their data sheets. Devices using the battery cells should ensure that the charge rate is appropriate for the temperature and voltage of the battery cell and should not allow the battery cell to discharge if the temperature is too high, which typically means in excess of 60 degrees Celsius in the case of batteries used for portable electronics.
What battery management systems cannot do is control the physical environment they are subjected to. Users living in a hot climate will inevitably subject their devices to high temperatures where chemical side reactions in the battery cell cause it to degrade, thus reducing the cycle-life of the battery cell.